


List of Kisses - Ravi

by orphan_account



Series: List of Kisses - VIXX Edition [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: ??????, F/M, Gen, JUST, Other, list of kisses, uh, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An array of kisses and how they're provoked/portrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The Forehead Kiss - The forehead kiss usually means that you are just friends. Depending on how it is planted, it can also be used as a means of showing deep affection to a loved one. Most people use use it as a starter kiss when they meet someone new, to express that they like them.

You sighed deeply, flipping through the channels again, trying in vain to find something interesting to watch. Sunday nights were usually the nights where you’d hang out with Wonshik but he had texted you earlier that he had to practice late; so now, you were horribly reminded that Sunday nights meant there was nothing good on TV. You shut the TV off with another sigh and threw the remote onto the sofa cushion next to you; getting up, you wondered off into the kitchen to start on dinner and maybe even make a new dessert.

After checking on the chicken and stirring the rice, you took out the ingredients to make a strawberry shortcake. Right as you put the pan in the oven, your doorbell rang a couple times. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at the time, chuckling a bit when you thought it was probably Wonshik. Wiping your hands on a dish towel, you went to open the door and smirked when you saw him standing on your welcome mat, rubbing his neck with a sheepish grin on his face.

You raised an eyebrow at him before walking away, motioning for him to come in and shut the door. Going to stir the rice again, you called out over your shoulder, “I thought you had to practice late,” You heard him shuffling behind you before you felt his arms slip around your waist and his chin resting on your shoulder.

He hummed, “They let us go early, saying we worked hard enough for tonight and I came over after changing,” He murmured into your neck as he rubbed your hipbone with his thumb. He inhaled deeply and hummed again, “Whatcha makin’?” You chuckled and tapped the spoon on the edge of the rice pan, setting the cover back on.

“Chicken and rice with strawberry shortcake for dessert,” You said quietly, turning your head slightly to look at him. He smiled softly and squeezed your waist, standing up straight to turn you around so that you were facing him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead, making you smile softly and grip his shirt.

“What would I do without you?” He murmured, lips still pressed against your forehead. You laughed, leaning back slightly to look up at him, hands sliding up his chest to tangle in his hair.

“Crash and burn,” You whispered tauntingly, smirking at him a bit before pulling him down for a kiss. He chuckled into the kiss and tightened his arms, pulling you closer to him.


	2. Eskimo Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eskimo Kiss - It is commonly used by children and parents as an indication of affection. It involves rubbing your nose against your loved nose back and forth. This type of kiss has its origin from the Eskimo, hence the name Eskimo kiss.

Pulling the blanket tighter around your shoulders, you sunk further into the couch to find a comfortable spot while you waited for Wonsik to get back. You watched the TV screen flicker for a moment before settling back onto the frozen scene of a couple kissing. It was a Friday night - the only time that Wonsik had the night off - and a nice thunderstorm decided to roll in an disrupt the quiet night. The way the TV was flickering, it looked like the power would be going out soon, which is why Wonsik was looking for candles and flashlights scattered around the house. 

Hearing the floor creak, you looked up and smiled softly when you saw your little girl standing in the doorway to the living room; she was rubbing her eye and hugging her stuffed kitty. You beckoned her towards you and wrapped the blanket around her when she was in your lap.

“Why are you awake?” You asked her quietly. She pouted and nuzzled into your chest.

“The booms woke me up.” She admitted quietly, already falling asleep on you. You chuckled quietly and rubbed her arm as she fell back asleep. 

When the floor creaked again, you leaned your head back against the arm-rest of the couch to look up at Wonsik, who had found a few candles and a flashlight. He laughed quietly when he saw his little girl sleeping on you and motioned for you to sit up a bit. He set the candles down on the coffee table and slipped the flashlight into his sweatpants pocket; he sat down gently behind you on the couch and slinked his arms around your shoulders, hugging you close to his chest as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Some night this turned out to be,” He mused quietly, amusement leaking throughout his words and you could feel his chest rumble a bit with his laughter. You leaned your head back and to the side, so that you could see him better, and stuck your tongue out at him. He laughed again and kissed your cheek.

“Not like I planned it this way, you dork,” You huffed, sending him a playful glare. He smirked at you and rubbed your noses together, a playful eskimo kiss that always made you giggle. You gave him a look when he was done and he just smiled childishly at you, making you roll your eyes in mock disgust.

He chuckled and kissed you softly, “Of course you didn’t, sweetie,” he said, teasingly, as he reached for the remote, grunting when you elbowed him in the stomach and pressed the play button - remembering to turn down the volume so the movie didn’t wake your little girl.


	3. French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The French Kiss - The French is considered most popular romantic kiss. A kiss is named ‘French kiss’ when a person’s tongue touches another person’s tongue. This is why it is also known as tongue kissing. This type of kiss is very easy to execute but it may take years to master.

You smirked, biting your lip as you scooted back on the couch, pulling on Wonsik’s tie. He followed obediently, fixated on your face and climbed onto the couch to hover over you. He had just come home for a recording to find you sitting in the dark with a few candles lit and wearing nothing but a black negligee. He’s been working so hard lately, that you decided to make something a little special surprise for him when he got home. 

Wonsik squeezed your thigh before sliding his hand up to grasp your hip, pulling you towards him a bit as he leaned down. He felt like being a tease, though, and stopped two inches from your face, smirking a bit when you pouted. He was not prepared for you to forcefully tug on his tie, almost slamming his face into yours before he caught himself. You huffed, frowning at him a bit before leaning up, pressing your lips together fiercely. His lips were a little chapped and yours were probably over-glossed but it worked.

Wonsik moaned, slipping his arm underneath the small of your back to pull you closer, head tilting to the side for more access. You shivered, letting your tongue lick his upper lip just a tad - just enough to make him groan and touch his tongue with yours. Every so often, you would do the same thing and it’d get a different reaction out of him almost every time. 

The tension in the air was getting heavy, the kisses more passionate and needy, when a shrill scream of ¨Daddy!¨ pierced their eardrums and Wonsik pulled back with a groan, dropping his head onto your chest as you laughed. You patted his ass and pushed him up, turning him in the direction of your daughter’s room and smirked at him. 

“I’ll be back for you,” He warned you, glaring at you playfully before going to check on his little girl. You giggled and laid back down on the couch, fully ready for him to come back.


	4. Single-lip Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Single-Lip Kiss - This type of kiss involves gently sucking another person’s lip. To give your partner a single-lip kiss, you have to take any one of their lips sandwiched between yours and suck gently. If done in the correct manner, this kiss can send a strong romantic signal to you partner.

You groaned, tapping your pen against the table as you hunched over your textbook. Mid-terms were coming up and you had two days to basically cram three months worth of medical terms. You knew that medical school was gonna be hard - everyone practically shoved it down your throat about it - but you were persistent and wanted to continue it. That still didn’t stop you from wanting to put off studying and just be lazy without a care.

Groaning again, you let your head fall forward and smack into the book, hand flopping off the table and hanging limply at your side as you pouted. You wanted to lift your head and smack it into the table a few times but you were too tired to do anything at this point. Sighing, you stared at the wall across from you and wondered exactly what the stains were.

You weren’t keeping track of the time but when you heard your door creak open, you knew it was Wonshik. He always came by after his shift at the garage and if he wasn’t too busy, he’d be off at around one in the morning. You stayed where you were and just listened to him go about his business, waiting for him to walk into the bedroom.

Wonshik took a bite from his sandwich and opened the bedroom door, stopping in the doorway when he saw you laying on your desk. He cocked his head a bit, setting his plate on the nightstand before going over to you. Crouching down a bit, he lightly grasped your shoulder and shook you gently. You pretended to play dead and almost lost it when he started shaking your shoulder with slight alarm. You cracked up laughing when Wonshik felt your neck for a pulse, causing him to jump backwards in surprise, almost knocking into one of the chairs, and landed on the floor.

Wonshik sat on the floor, pouting, and stared at you while you had your laughing fit. He liked it when you had one of your laughing fits; he liked how free you looked when you do. His pout turned into a small smile when you finally lifted your head off the table, grinning widely and wiping tears from your eyes. Wonshik motioned for you to join him on the floor and you chuckled, slipping off the chair and onto your hands and knees, crawling over to him.

Wonshik smirked at you, reaching up to tuck some of your hair behind your ear, making you bite your lip and look up at him through your eyelashes. He narrowed his eyes a bit and flicked your nose.

“You’ve been studying too much, your head might explode,” He teased, leaning forward and capturing your bottom lip between his own, hands fisting your hair. He tugged and nibbled on your lip gently, sucking on it until you were tugging at his hair. Pulling back a bit, he gave you a few more chaste kisses before leaning on his elbows, smirking up at you.   
You licked your lips and scrunched your nose, smacking your lips a couple times. Looking over at the door, you saw the sandwich sitting on the nightstand and sighed. You raised an eyebrow at him and flicked his forehead.

“Sardine and mayo sandwich again? You know we have peanut butter and jelly, and plenty of other sandwich fixings, why the sardines and mayo?” You asked, half-heartedly teasing as you poked his chest. He shrugged and sat up, pulling on your hips so that you were sitting on his lap.

“Because I like it, it tastes good, and because I like seeing you scrunch your face,” He cooed, pinching your cheek. You furrowed your eyebrows and smacked his hand away, rubbing your cheek as you stared at him.

“You’re weird,” You mumbled, burying your face into his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you close and rubbed your arm.

“But you like it,” He murmured, kissing your forehead. You smiled to yourself and kissed his neck, feeling him chuckle again.


	5. Hand Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand Kiss - It is given by gently grasping someone’s hand by the fingers and kissing the back side. The hand kiss demonstrates respect, adoration and kindness.

Candles flickering, sound of rain pounding against the windows almost drowning out the old, horror movie that was playing. Wrapping the blanket tighter around you, Wonshik kissed the top of your head before resting his cheek on it. You smiled to yourself and cuddled closer to him, his body heat a welcoming after the cold weather started.

After a few minutes, your stomach started to growl, making you chuckle into Wonshik’s chest. He looked down at you and raised an eyebrow, silently asking you why you were laughing when a woman just got sliced in half.

“I guess I’m hungry,” You said quietly, poking his chest as you started to get up. Wonshik pulled you back into the couch, standing up himself and wrapped the blanket around you to keep you warm.

“I’ll get you something to eat, just stay put,” He said, kissing your forehead. You went to protest, saying that you could get something yourself but he wasn’t hearing it, waving off your attempts and jogged into the kitchen before you could say anything else. You sighed, flopping back in the couch and cuddled a pillow.

Wonshik wasn’t gone long before plopping back down next to you with a giant bowl of fruit, varying from grapes to cut up pieces of melon. You stared at the bowl in slight awe before looking up at him with an appreciative smile and a kiss to the cheek. He smiled and kissed your hand gently, staring into your eyes as he did so. You bumped foreheads with him and kissed his nose before pressing a piece of watermelon against his lips, giggling slightly when he licked your fingers.

Both of you settled back down in the couch, the bowl of fruit nestled in his lap and your arm, laughing with each other when another woman ran screaming from a house.


	6. Earlobe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earlobe Kiss - It involves taking someone’s earlobe between the lips and tugging gently upwards or downwards. This kiss can be made more intense by gently rubbing the tongue in a circular motion on the earlobe.

Waking up with a start, you looked around a bit; the room was still dark and you were slightly sweaty from the heat. Hearing a loud snore coming from beside you, a smirk tugged at your lips and you turned over to face Wonshik. Only half of his face was visible, the rest being smushed into the pillow; his mouth was slightly open as well, letting out his loud snores and you sighed, wondering exactly how you manage to get sleep when you have a bear sleeping next to you. To be honest, you’ve gotten used to it over the years and it’s actually quite soothing - almost like your own lullaby. 

Sliding yourself up a bit, you propped yourself up on your elbow and just stared at him; at how peaceful he looked - how he looked younger without the worry lines stressing his face. You wished he could stay like this forever - peaceful and not stressed - yet he knew he wouldn’t be happy like that. He lives for what he does and loves it unconditionally, no matter how much stress it brings into his life. Bringing a hand forward, you lightly traced the dark circles under his eyes and sighed, caressing his cheek. 

After watching him sleep for a bit, an idea popped in your head and you smirked to yourself, you leaned in close to him, kissing his cheek as you ventured to his ear. You had found out that his earlobes were his sensitive spot and he had pouted when he couldn’t find yours - he’s still working on finding it but you didn’t want to tell him that he already had, you wanted to see how determined he was to find it.

Taking his earlobe into your mouth, you lightly sucked on it - not enough to wake him up but enough to get him to feel it in his sleep. You felt him shudder slightly and smirked around his earlobe, giving it a slight tug before letting go, snuggling down into the covers. An arm snaked it’s way around your waist, pulling you close to Wonshik’s chest, the warmth radiating from it was almost suffocating but you snuggled into his embrace easily. Although you’d probably wake up sweating, being close to him was the best way to fall asleep and that’s what you did - you fell sound asleep listening to his heartbeat and his soft breathing, with the usual break of a snore.


	7. Upside-down Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Upside-Down Kiss - This type of kiss originates from the Spiderman movie. it is a romantic kiss It is also known as the spiderman kiss. It involves kissing a person whose head is upside-down from yours. This way your bottom lip kisses their top lip and vice versa.

The sun was shining brightly, fresh, summer air blowing gently, a cool contrast to the high heat. The park was filled with happy, screaming children and you grinned when you saw your little girl play amongst the horde. Giggling into your coffee cup, you drained the last of it and set it on the ground next to your feet, keeping an eye on your daughter as she went down the slide. 

“Babe!” A shout caught your attention and you looked around, laughing when you saw your husband hanging upside-down from the monkey bars. Checking to make sure your daughter was still safe, you strolled over to him and chuckled at his childish grin. 

“What are you doing, Wonshik?” You asked, bumping his forehead with your nose. He scrunched his nose and let his arms dangle for a bit before draping them over your shoulders. 

“I wanted to see what it’d be like to be a bat,” He responded in a mock attempt of a high-pitched voice, yet it came out croaked. You laughed at his disgruntled face and kissed his nose, ruffling the back of his head in reassurance. 

“Ya know, this is also good for reenacting a certain scene in little cupcake’s favorite movie,” Wonshik smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Chuckling, you shook your head a bit, leaning forward to give him the kiss he wanted; you felt him smile against your lips and you lightly flicked his ear, making him whine a bit as you giggled. 

“Mommy!” A small cry and a tug at your jeans made you pull away, Wonshik grinning down at his daughter as you kneeled down, taking hold of her tiny hands and swung them a bit.

“What is it, sweetie?” You asked, the bright smile on her face making you think she wanted something. She bounced a bit, curls swinging back and forth with her.

“Can we get some ice cream before we go home, please?” She asked, her little voice hopeful; you looked up at Wonshik and nodded a bit, him nodding in agreement - she saw the exchange and squealed a bit, throwing her little arms around your neck in a tight hug. Laughing, you grabbed a hold of her and stood up, moving her so that she was sitting on your hip. 

She saw that Wonshik was still hanging upside down and made little grabby motions towards him while whining, “Daddy”, a small pout forming on her lips. Wonshik pouted back at her and got down, fumbling a bit as the blood rushed down from his head; you hid behind your daughters hair as you laughed at him, squealing when he noticed and came towards you, a mischievous grin on his face. 

He wrapped his arms around both of you, laughing victoriously before blowing a raspberry on his little cupcake’s face, smiling proudly as she squeaked, “Daddy!” and planted a wet kiss on your cheek, making you scrunch your face. Leaning up, you got your retaliation by licking his cheek and skipping away before he could process what happened, laughing loudly as he started to run after you.


End file.
